Experimenting
by zort
Summary: When completing a class assignment turns out to be way more than expected. [slash]


[Disclaimer : All characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to Marvel Comics and I'm using them without permission.  
  
A/N : This is basically the edited version of a PWP, I'm not sure it's edited enough, if not, please let me know.  
  
Dedicated to Hybryd0 since I wrote this for her ;p ]  
  
_______________  
  
Kurt shivered from a mixture of cold, anxiety, disgust and a very deep- seated excitation, though he would never ever have admitted this last one to his companion. He gave his surroundings a perfunctorily examination, frowned annoyingly, shivered again and snuggled deeper in his heavy coat.  
  
They were walking through the seediest part of the town, under a heavy, cold rain, at 4 in the afternoon. And he felt miserable, although he took comfort in that the other boy was no doubt as miserable as he was. He smirked rather sadistically because his coat was heavier, essentially to hide the bump his tail curled around his waist created under his clothes, still right now he was more than grateful for the heaviness of the garment.  
  
Another girl made yet another rude comment about what a shame it was for two cuties like them to be together. And once again, he thanked his image inducer for not showing that he was blushing a deep shade of blue.  
  
If the girls could make nasty comments about them, it was because he was gripping nervously the arm of the other boy's coat so that he wouldn't zip away and leave him alone there. Kurt was not fool enough to trust Pietro Maximoff even when it came down to completing an assignment for an elective.  
  
"Would you remind me why exactly we're here ?"  
  
"To study the happy world of mutant interaction with humans out in the real world."  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, Maximoff ! Why specifically sex ?"  
  
Quicksilver spun around as quick as his name sake suggested.  
  
"To make it fun for me too, Wagner !"  
  
Kurt sighed loudly. It was bad enough that he and Quicksilver had ended up in the same debate class as one of their elective subjects ; and even worse that the white haired mutant kept focusing all their debates to human/mutant interactions. He couldn't remember how Maximoff had manipulated the class that time so that they ended up on discussing the notion of non-human looking mutants, but what Kurt remembered vividly was their teacher saying that they should do an assignment together on that subject as a way to learn to work with each other as opposed to against each other as they usually did.  
  
But Quicksilver had quipped that he'd only do it if they worked on the specifics of human/mutant kinks, which had in turn led them here, where they were 'researching their subject' has Maximoff had put it. Kurt sure hoped Quicksilver would make a fool of himself in front of the professionals they were supposed to meet a few minutes later in a bar as the deal was that as long as they kept the booze flowing the girls would answer their questions.  
  
Now, if he got his count right -and he knew he did- it was the third time they were going through this particular street and the third time the girls were giving them the same abuse. He cringed and had the grim satisfaction of hearing Quicksilver grumble something in an annoyed tone.  
  
Eventually they reached the bar they were meeting the girls at and they settled there, with beers and the first of their interviewee.  
  
Two hours later, they were pretty much plastered and had learnt way more than they'd ever wished to know about human nature and sexual fantasies.  
  
Pietro was a lot more intoxicated than Kurt, because he had used his power to sneak more drinks out of the bartender. But his plan had backfired since his body absorbed liquor a lot quicker than normal people. To be honest, he was surprised he hadn't passed out already.  
  
But that was probably because he was horny as hell and with a whole new perspective on the use of mutant powers and sexuality. And this lead him to realize that the fun he had planned to have at Nightcrawler's expanse had backfired too, Nightcrawler hadn't bailed out screaming his head off at the things the girls had told them as Pietro had planned.  
  
So, he was there, sitting in a bar with a very drunk Kurt Wagner sitting opposite him. A Kurt Wagner who Pietro suspected was as horny as he was, if all Nightcrawler's squirming around was any indication of how uncomfortable he felt.  
  
Now the only remaining question was to decide what to do with himself, if he could get his brain to start working again despite all the fluffy marshmallows it seemed to be filled with. It felt like the whole world was in slow motion and it was annoying, but he couldn't get himself to even care.  
  
And that's when he caught it : Wagner's image inducer was starting to malfunction, as it was often apt to doing at the worst of times. One second he was looking at a generic, drunk teen-aged boy with brown eyes, and the next he was staring into glistening yellow eyes. If anything, it turned him on even more.  
  
"Whatcha starin' at, 'ximoff ?"  
  
He smirked smugly, figuring through the marshmallows that seeing Nightcrawler suddenly revealed for what he was would make for a real funny thing, and would definitely make up for all that had backfired on him that night. He started chuckling evilly.  
  
"Wasso funny ? Wanna laugh too !"  
  
"Jus' that the inducer's giving up on ya. They all gonna see ya !"  
  
Kurt's eyes widen, he jumped to his feet and immediately fell back to his seat. He was too drunk to even stand, so there was no way he could port away. He was trapped, Maximoff was laughing his head off on the other side of the table, he had never been more uncomfortable in his entire life and his image inducer was malfunctioning again. But in his alcohol imbibed brain it suddenly all seemed immensely funny and he started laughing along with the other mutant.  
  
It didn't take long for the waitress to come and investigate what was going on. She had kept an eye on the two boys, knowing full-well they were underage and shouldn't have even been allowed to get in, but the white haired one had managed to sweet talk her boss into agreeing. So she had taken it on herself to keep an eye out for them, and now it looked like it was high time they got out, before they got themselves in real trouble.  
  
She consequently walked to their table and put a hand on the white haired one, who looked like he was slightly older.  
  
"I think it's time you two got home."  
  
Her tone was gentle but firm and it effectively cut into Pietro's alcohol induced laughter. He abruptly shut up and blinked a few times to try and see if the world had any intention of suddenly making sense. It didn't, but Pietro finally worked out that they were gently being kicked of, which meant he wouldn't have fun at Nightcrawler's expense after all. He frowned but wisely decided against fighting with the woman. So, he slowly pulled himself into a standing position and looked across the table to see what his companion was up to.  
  
Kurt hadn't heard what the waitress had said, but as soon as Quicksilver had stopped laughing he had managed to get a grip on his sanity again and had decided that now would be a good time to get away. Therefore he was struggling with his balance when Maximoff looked up to check on him.  
  
Asserting his state of drunkenness, then Wagner's, Pietro eventually reached the conclusion that neither of them were fit to walk without help. He took the few steps around the table that separated him from the other mutant and then draped an arm around his shoulder. Nightcrawler's body tensed under the touch, but he didn't try to squirm away.  
  
Pietro decided it was now safe for them to walk out of the bar, which they did with surprisingly little bumping into customers and furniture. They then walked through the same streets as on their way in, getting the same comments as before, except this time Pietro didn't even hear them. Kurt's warm body against his seemed to fill him with electricity and mechanically getting a foot in front of the other was all he could do.  
  
For his part, Kurt heard them all too clearly, particularly since this time they definitely looked like lovers. Besides he had the worst need for some time alone and was starting to look at Maximoff with an all new interest, which he was sure was going to get him in trouble.  
  
They kept walking. Pietro kept trying to forget what Kurt was doing to him, while Kurt kept trying to find a way that he wouldn't need Pietro's support to walk. It went on until they finally reach the somewhat neutral grounds of their high school.  
  
" 'Needa sit down." Was all Pietro blurted out before he yanked himself away from the other boy and dropped his still intoxicated and horny body on the lawn in front of the school.  
  
But he'd acted too quick for Kurt's equally intoxicated state and the yanking away part completely unbalanced him, he fell head first and landed onto Pietro's unexpecting chest. Kurt couldn't believe he was laying on the older boy's surprisingly comfortable body. It took him a full minute to realize Pietro was as horny as he was.  
  
The white haired boy fought to get air back into his lungs, which had been knocked out by Nightcrawler's not very delicate landing. But as soon as he got access to oxygen again, his eyes snapped open along with his mouth to tell Wagner what he thought of him. Instead he found himself staring into Kurt's yellow eyes, all rational thoughts deserted his brain and his arms wrapped reflexively around the boy on top of him.  
  
Kurt jumped as he felt the arms closing around him, and tried to squirm away only to draw a throaty moan out of Pietro's throat. He froze, expecting in no particular order, to be yelled at, to be punched, to get a knee in the balls and to be shoved away.  
  
He couldn't have been more surprised then when Pietro rolled them over, pinned his hands above his head and began kissing him. He had a mouthful of the other boy's tongue before he could think of anything to do and by then the only thing he could think of was getting more.  
  
A very small part of him was screaming at him that this was Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, an enemy and even worse a guy. But that part was drown away in the sudden feeling of said Pietro grinding their hips together. Kurt's back arched at the feeling and he untangled his tail from around his waist so that he could get more contact.  
  
Pietro let go of Kurt's hands so that he could snake his under the smaller boy's tee-shirt and feel more of his silky furred skin. He couldn't believe how soft it was, he wanted more, needed more. Feverishly he pushed Kurt's tee-shirt completely out of his way and started nuzzling the chest he finally revealed. It was softer than soft and had a smell that he found to be the perfect mix between sweat and soap. He playfully started nipping at the skin, all the while trailing his fingers down Kurt's stomach until they reached the top of his pants.  
  
Kurt was fighting with his breathing, half-succeeding into stifling the moans Pietro's action were eliciting from him. He didn't want the other boy to know just how much he was enjoying himself, but above all he wanted to participate too. Finding it near to impossible to get his hands between their bodies, he grinned widely when he realized he had one more appendage to use. Slowly his tail sneaked underneath Pietro's tee-shirt, earning him another throaty moan from the white haired boy and rougher, needier nips.  
  
Pietro couldn't believe just how arousing it was to have Kurt's tail exploring his chest somewhat randomly. He needed release. badly. In a blur, he managed to get his hands where he wanted and to even manage to tell Kurt what he wanted.  
  
"Your tail, puh-please."  
  
Biting at his own lips to prevent from squealing at the feeling Pietro's words had just stirred inside of him, Kurt complied. And then he lost track of everything because what Pietro was doing to him was absolutely fantastic.  
  
He remembered leaning up to catch Pietro's mouth, and his tail teasing in ways he'd never thought of before but which earned him more of his partner's delightful stroking. This was heaven, with just the right tinge of hell mixed in it. It was wrong and forbidden, but oh so blissful.  
  
He clawed roughly at Pietro's back and he felt like he was taking off and was pulling the other boy along with him. It felt so good it hurt, so powerful he forgot to breath until his lungs started to hurt too, so blissful he blacked out.  
  
When he came round he was still laying under one of his worst enemy, he was still badly drunk and he was a mess but, despite it all, he felt better than he ever had. Glancing up to check what the other boy was up to, he found a grin equally as ecstatic as his. Well, maybe that assignment hadn't been such a bad idea after all.  
  
[the end] 


End file.
